A Potion's Poison
by VictoriaMimiValery
Summary: Gomez unwittingly drinks one of Mama's potions and is thrown into an alternate reality.
1. Chapter 1

Eudora Addams hunched over her black cauldron, the bubbling liquid changing color as she recited her spell.

"He who drinks of thee shall have until the count of three to see

The heart shall not be deceived, the eyes should not be believed

If still he takes his wealth for granted, the drinker shall wake empty handed"

With each repetition of the verses, the potion began to glow taking on the power in her words. Thick bubbles poured over the ancient cauldron, emitting a seductively sweet aroma as they popped. Eudora continued to chant until the glowing liquid stopped changing colors and instead became a pulsating plum color.

"Perfect!" Eudora whispered to herself as the potion's glow began to die. As she reached for the vials she needed to bottle the potion, a loud crash broke her concentration.

"What was that?" She called out. Two young voices answered back a quick "Nothing!" in unison. Eudora rushed out of the kitchen, knowing full well that they were lying.

As Eudora was investigating what family heirloom the children destroyed, Gomez wandered into the kitchen.

"Mama?"

With no sign of his mother, Gomez was heading back out of the kitchen when his nose was assaulted by the enticing scent of the potion. Not one to resist temptation, Gomez took a ladle full of the dark purple liquid and brought it to his lips. Eudora appeared in the doorway just as the potion slid down her son's throat.

"Gomez, No!" She rushed towards him, but she was too late the magic had already taken its hold.

Gomez opened his eyes to find himself laying on the hard kitchen floor suffering from terrible indigestion. Pulling himself up, Gomez looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of place, so he assumed it was just a bad reaction to Mama's broth.

"You're in the wrong room, you should be in the library." Mama swept passed him as she said it, carrying a tray of miniature zebra burgers. Gomez smiled at the sight, knowing that those little patties were on their way to Cleopatra. Since Mama didn't give him a second glance, Gomez shrugged and headed to the library.

The door was ajar, leaving Gomez suspicious that Morticia or the children were up to something. Pushing on the door, Gomez smiled with expectation.

"Come in, Come in!" A voice boomed.

Gomez glanced around the room, but only found a strange man sitting behind the large desk.

"Can I help you?" Gomez asked, thinking he would receive an explanation about who the man was. Instead, he was met with a booming laugh.

"You sure know how to land a job! What's your name, old sport?"

Gomez was so confused, he didn't know how to answer. The man let out another booming laugh.

"That's good! I like a quiet butler, but I do need to call you something."

"Butler?" Gomez finally started to piece things together. "Oh no, Lurch…"

"Lurch sent you? Well, if you didn't have the job before you certainly do now! We'll miss him dearly, but if he recommended you as his replacement then we shall be in good hands. Now, what is your name?"

"I'm Gomez.." Before he could say his last name, he heard her voice and suddenly nothing else mattered.

"Darling?" she called from the hall.

"In here, my pet." The man answered. Gomez turned towards the door, not enjoying whatever prank was being played on him. His breath caught in his throat as she appeared. There was no question that it was Morticia, but she looked completely different. Her thick ebony tresses were pulled up in an intricate chignon, not a strand loose or a familiar curl laying on her breast. The gown that drove him wild since their wedding day was gone, replaced by an ankle length black dress with buttons all down the front and a stiff white collar.

"My love, meet our new butler, Gomez. This is Mrs. Addams."

Gomez just stared at her, waiting for her to crack into a smile and break the charade.

"Enchanté" Her hand was outstretched, and she spoke French so naturally Gomez began to adorn her with kisses. His lips were on her fingers then her hand, but then her flesh was suddenly taken away. "Edgar darling, the children want you to come see their play."

"Of course, my pet. Let me finish getting Gomez situated, and I will be right there." Morticia gave them both a slight smile before leaving the library. Gomez's eyes were glued to her form, watching every step with hope that she'd turn back around.

"Now, Gomez if you'll follow me." Edgar said as he left the library. Not sure what else to do, Gomez followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again Gomez found himself standing in the kitchen, only this time he was chopping up salamanders for dinner. Mama was bustling about the kitchen getting everything ready, only acknowledging him when she needed a new task done. Gomez knew now that something was terribly wrong, and his family was not just tormenting him for fun. Edgar had introduced Mama as his Mama, Morticia was cordial but aloof, and the children… The children were not his.

Gomez was briefly introduced to them before they put on a show for Edgar and Morticia. Their ages matched those of Wednesday and Pugsley, but his children were gone. Instead there was a little girl with raven braids named Thorn and her mischievous brother Ivan. There was no denying their parentage. Ivan looked like a miniature version of Edgar except for his blue eyes, and little Thorn was the doll like version of Morticia except for the faint mixture of features from her father. Shocked, Gomez felt like he had been hit by a train. It was one thing not to understand what was happening, but his entire life was stolen from him. His family, his reason for living was not his. Sitting in his place was a man named Edgar. It was Edgar that Eudora called son. It was Edgar that married Morticia, and fathered their children. Edgar was an Addams, not Gomez. Gomez didn't know what he was anymore.

"Good, you left the eyes!" Mama complimented. While he had her attention, he decided to ask her what he could in an attempt to figure out what happened to him.

"Mrs. Addams,"

"Don't call me that. I haven't been Mrs. Addams for a long time. Just call me Mama like everyone else." Her casual tone put him at ease.

"Mama, can I ask you about a potion?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him with a wide smile. "Ask away."

"Can a potion change your life completely?"

"Most do. Or they end it."

Gomez was going to elaborate when the gong shook the whole house calling him away. He took a deep breath before walking into the living room, not ready for whatever he was about to deal with.

"Gomez," His name sounded so beautiful in her silky voice. "It seems that Ivan has used my knitting needle as a makeshift arrow and gotten it stuck in the Moose's head, would you be a dear and get it down for me?"

He couldn't help but have a smile while she spoke to him, his heart still beat her name despite his sudden change in circumstance. "Of course, Mrs. Addams."

Gracefully, Gomez managed to reach the needle and pull it out of the Moose head. He hoped that Morticia was watching his daring rescue, but when he turned around Morticia was sitting in her wicker chair with Thorn on her lap. Gently, Morticia was brushing the girl's wavy hair with a cactus brush. Gomez felt like an intruder as he watched Morticia mother her child. Trying to stay unseen, Gomez placed the needle in the basket of yarn next to Morticia's chair. As he turned to leave, he felt her long fingers grasp at his sleeve. He turned, his heart revived with her touch.

"Thank you." she smiled. Burning a hole through his clothes, her skin seemed to scream for his touch. Without thinking, he let his hand caress her fingers just as she pulled away. Morticia didn't seem to notice his small caress, her attention once again dedicated to Thorn.

Gomez found himself alone for most of the time before dinner. He could hear the children running around laughing as he set the table.

"En garde!" Ivan yelled as he appeared at Gomez's side with another one of Morticia's knitting needles. Gomez couldn't help but laugh.

"You have a mighty stance young man!"

Ivan beamed at the compliment.

"Mother taught me." he said proudly as he lunged at Gomez.

"She is an excellent teacher."

"Ivan, I'm sure Gomez doesn't have time to play with you right now. If you're good, maybe he will fence with you later. Now, go wash your hands."

"Yes, mother." The little boy started to rush off, but Gomez grabbed him.

"Wait!" He grabbed the needle from Ivan's hand before letting the little boy run away. "I believe this is yours, Mrs. Addams."

The few seconds that her fingers touched his palm, ignited his desire for her. It took every bit of his restraint not to take her in his arms. His eyes were locked with hers and he wouldn't let her go. Morticia was becoming visibly uncomfortable, she was about to say something to break the silence when Mama entered the room holding the night's entree.


	3. Chapter 3

Awkwardly, Gomez stood in the archway between the living room and the conservatory observing the doppelganger family. It was painful for him to see little Thorn sitting on the floor playing with a large tarantula, making his heart ache for his own daughter. Trying to distract himself from thinking of Wednesday, Gomez focused on Edgar. He watched as Edgar flipped a page of _Dracula_, studying each word with enthusiastic intensity. A pipe was cemented between his lips, creating little puffs of smoke that rose with the steady rhythm of his breath. Edgar didn't seem to notice what was happening around him until Ivan accidently ran into the player piano that was in the corner of the room. A haunting waltz began to play, and Edgar pulled the pipe out of his mouth while turning to look at Morticia.

"Dearest," the pet name sounded like a hopeful proposal.

Morticia, who was busy knitting, gracefully turned her head towards him.

"Now?" she asked tentatively.

Edgar was quick to set his book down and stand in front of Morticia. His hands covered hers, taking her knitting from her grasp and setting it in its basket. Pulling her to her feet, Edgar wrapped her in his arms. Slowly, they began to dance. Their steps were small, confining them to an imaginary box that refused to let their affection wander from its grasp.

Seeing the way Edgar's hand rested against Morticia's shoulder blade shattered Gomez's heart. He could see how Edgar's fingertips pressed into her flesh with a possessive tenderness. As they turned exposing Morticia's face to Gomez, he held on to some unrealistic hope that she was not enjoying the intimacy. Unfortunately, her ruby lips were pulled into a dainty smile and her sapphire eyes were staring lovingly into Edgar's.

Gomez couldn't handle seeing such a look of love being given to another man, yet he felt forced to watch every second of it. Despair settled deep in the pit of Gomez's stomach as he watched Edgar lean down and whisper in Morticia's ear. Whatever he said to her had its desired effect, making her laugh then nestle her head in the crook of his neck. With her small action, Edgar wrapped both arms around Morticia's frame letting one of his hands rest above her tail bone. Against his will, Gomez imagined it was him holding Morticia like that. He could feel her slight figure wrapped securely in his embrace, her plump breasts pressed against his chest, the smell of her ebony hair filling his lungs, and her delicate fingers lazily caressing his back.

The growl of the cuckoo clock not only broke Gomez's fantasy, it disrupted the couple's dance.

"Oh look at the time!" Edgar announced as he pulled away from Morticia. "It's time for two little Monsters to be put under their beds."

"But, father.." Ivan started to argue.

"No buts, let's go."

Sulking, Ivan started to ascend the stairs with Edgar close behind. Thorn was wishing her spider a night full of nightmares before taking Morticia's hand. Gomez was flooded with memories of putting the children to bed, their sleepy eyes closing as he and Morticia told them stories of dragons.

"Goodnight!" the little voice pierced his ears. Thorn and Morticia were standing on the third step, the little girl was waiting patiently for Gomez's reply.

He cleared his throat before answering "Goodnight, Thorn.". She smiled and began to pull her mother up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Gomez. If you need anything just scream." With that, Morticia followed her daughter up the stairs.

Gomez watched her every step before whispering "Goodnight, Tish."


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep refused to relieve Gomez of his constant heartache, instead his mind was overcome with turmoil. His eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling while he thought of ways to escape this fresh hell. Unable to simply lay still, Gomez got out of bed and began to pace around the room. Nothing was easing his troubled mind until he heard a tree branch tapping gently on his window. Needing to feel the cold breeze against his skin, Gomez opened the window. Frigid air stung his face as soon as the glass was lifted. Inhaling, Gomez enjoyed the way the freezing air filled his lungs while constricting his throat. Pale moonlight illuminated the cemetery, creating a beautiful glow on the headstones. While admiring the eery beauty, Gomez noticed a subtle movement by the mausoleum. He leaned out the window, trying to see what was lurking in the shadows. The figure stayed hidden for only a moment longer, then as it reached the entrance to the mausoleum the creature was caught by the moonlight.

He would recognize the glow of her pale skin anywhere. Seeing Morticia alone in the dead of night was an absolute miracle to Gomez. Silently he thanked all the gods he ever learned about and dashed out of his room. As he leapt down the stairs, he started rehearsing what he was going to say to her. He chose various charming lines that would reassure her of his undying love despite this strange hexed world they were in. In his mind he knew exactly how to explain to her that everything was wrong, that they were all prey to some trick of magic.

Gomez went to the coat closet to pull out Morticia's cloak. The heavy black garment was his excuse to intrude upon her stolen private time. As he grabbed the cloak off its hanger, he couldn't resist rubbing the wool between his fingers and bringing the fabric to his nose. It was faint, but he was overjoyed that it smelled like Morticia. Fueled by the scent of her perfume, Gomez walked through the conservatory and out into the cemetery.

Never had he felt his heart pound as it did with each step that brought him closer to Morticia. At last he was at the mausoleum, and he could hear the fast flow of his blood pounding in his ears. The iron screeched as he pushed the gate open. Their eyes met immediately, Morticia's wide with curiosity and a hint of fear.

"I'm, I'm sorry" he muttered. His practiced speech completely gone once she entered his sight. "I saw you out here and thought you might want this."

Morticia timidly took the offered cloak, studying Gomez suspiciously.

"Thank you." It was a courteous response, and he knew it.

"Mo...Mrs. Addams," Gomez took a step closer to her. "Forgive me, I just didn't want you to suffer from the cold."

Gomez could swear he saw a familiar sparkle in her eye as she said "I enjoy the cold." He couldn't help but smile, happy that Morticia still seemed to be herself.

"It is lovely." His eyes were locked with hers, drinking in the layers of blue that shimmered in the moonlight. Without a word, Gomez took the cloak from her again enjoying the confused way she watched his every move.

"But, I cannot let you fall ill on my watch." he said as he placed the cloak around her shoulders. In the short moment where his hand touched her shoulder, he felt a spark of electricity travel from his fingertips straight to his heart. Gomez jumped back, his desire for her overwhelming all other senses. If he kept touching her, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. His whole body was fighting against the distance from Morticia, but he forced himself to keep away.

"Gomez?"

Morticia was completely confused by his sudden change. Suddenly his eyes were wild, his pupils completely black. Once again, he knew he was making her uncomfortable and it made him nauseous.

"Goodnight" he spat out before he paused trying to find his next words, but he couldn't decide which ones were right. So, with one last look at Morticia he rushed out of the mausoleum.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweat started to form on Gomez's dark brow. Nausea plagued him, as the blood drained from his face while his heart pumped at an alarming rate. Nothing made sense to him. He was forced to resist every instinct, and the constant strain was ripping his stomach to shreds. Reaching out for balance, his hand landed upon a headstone. The cool touch of the marble provided a momentary relief to Gomez's clammy palm. In that brief moment, he lifted his head to the night sky hoping to find some guidance from the moon.

"Gomez?"

Edgar's voice snapped him out of his personal torment. At a loss for words, Gomez watched as the other man quickly approached him. It was hard to miss the look of worry on Edgar's face as he reached out to touch Gomez's shoulder. Raising his hand, Gomez stopped the caring action before it could happen.

"I'm afraid I'm not feeling very well." he managed to say, his voice still lathered in his charm. Gomez tried to let go of the headstone that was maintaining his balance, but as soon as the stone was out of his grasp he felt himself sinking towards the ground. Edgar grabbed hold of his arm, just before Gomez fell. Edgar helped Gomez lean against the headstone, assuring his weight was supported.

It was all becoming too much for Gomez. Tears threatened to escape his bloodshot eyes, as his breath ranged from hysterical to non-existent. Bile was creeping further up his swollen throat, as his stomach tried to purge all of his convoluted emotions. Edgar's voice was muffled in Gomez's ears, as he lost his sense of reality and gave in to overwhelming panic.

Distress consumed him, convincing him that death was near. A shockwave traveled through his nervous system when a freezing touch penetrated his pale face. Suddenly his mind could focus, and when his vision cleared he saw two familiar sapphire eyes.

With each gentle stroke of her thumb, he felt his heart calm. Gomez was lost in the two oceans that glimpsed into Morticia's soul, refusing to let go to what little part of herself she was willing to give. His hand raised to cover hers, but he was shaking so badly that it fell halfway to its destination. Without hesitation, Morticia's hand found his. A sense of calm pulsed from her cold hand into his unstable one.

"We are going to take you back into the house now, Gomez. Do you think you can stand?"

Although he didn't want to leave the only moment where he felt normal, he was entranced by her sweet voice. Silently, he nodded. Gomez could feel Edgar's hands helping him up, but he gripped Morticia's hand with ferocity. Fear tormented him, saying she would pull away. To his surprise, she didn't. Instead, she covered his hand with her free one.

With each second that passed, Gomez tried to memorize every detail of the woman beside him. First, he focused on how soft her skin felt on his. Her naturally cold temperature that grounded him to reality, was starting to disappear as she took on the heat from his hand. Long ruby nails gently ran over his skin, teasing his memory with the pleasurable pain they were able to inflict. His eyes refused to leave her visage, which he knew better than anything in the world. Desperately, he searched for familiarities that proved he knew her better than anyone. He tried to find comfort in the fact that he couldn't see any difference in her face.

Before he knew it, they had reached his room. As they helped Gomez sit on the bed, he caught a whiff of her perfume. It was the same scent that drove him wild, and he involuntarily leaned towards her. His face was inches away from her neck, the temptation to bury his lips against her flesh was almost too much to bear. As soon as he decided to throw his cares away and follow his impulses, she was out of his grasp. He almost reached out for her, but Edgar interrupted his blinding desire.

"Okay, old chap. If you need anything, just scream. Tomorrow we will have Mama take a look at you."

Gomez nodded, his eyes still attached to Morticia. It was only then that he noticed her cloak was wrapped snugly around her. Edgar turned towards the door, gently grabbing Morticia's arm.

"Come my dear, let him rest."

Morticia followed her husband dutifully, but Gomez felt hope penetrate his heart when she turned to look at him before she closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Insomnia plagued every cell in Gomez's weary body. Tossing and turning, he begged sleep to come release him from the hell of his reality but no rest came. Thoughts of Morticia ran through his mind like a tornado, mixing beloved memories with new worries while destroying all logical thinking. Clutching at his pillow, he tried to convince himself it was her delicate frame hoping the act would finally lull him to sleep.

Despite his efforts, Gomez could not trick himself. Even in Lurch's small bed, he felt agoraphobic and incredibly lonely without the presence of his wife. He could not recall a night that he did not fall asleep with Morticia wrapped securely in his arms. Night time was sacred to the couple, most of their quality time together was spent while the moon was out. Gomez's mind wandered over their various rituals: their tangos at seven, looking at the stars while laying on the swing in the attic, and of course their passionate love making.

Making love to Morticia was a thought that instantly raised his body temperature. Sweat beaded his hairline and palms, as he fell into the temptation of imagining his wife succumbing to his seduction. An ever growing familiar ache in his heart began to pulse with severity at his thoughts of longing. There was nothing Gomez wanted to do more than express his undying love for his wife by worshiping every inch of her porcelain flesh.

Imagining his carnal desire was suddenly replaced by the feeling of nausea when a harsh realization clouded his mind. Edgar was there when Gomez fell ill in the cemetery. At the time, he thought nothing of it, but now understanding settled deep into his stomach. How many times did he and Morticia meet upon a headstone, lust driving them to the pale moonlight where their cries of passion could burst without worry of disturbing anyone else?

Morticia was in the mausoleum awaiting Edgar. She didn't bring her cloak, because all of her garments were going to be discarded in a matter of moments. Nausea swallowed Gomez whole as he thought about what a fool he'd been. The idea that she was waiting to be ravaged by Edgar broke his heart. Never could he imagine Morticia in the arms of another, and today he had to witness it countless times. Now imagining Edgar taking her in the same fiery passion that Gomez himself had done innumerable times tore his soul in two. There was no part of this Morticia that was his.

A blow as hot and sharp as a bullet pierced his aching heart. Bile burned its way up his esophagus as tears clouded his vision. Anger, frustration, and sorrow pulled at him relentlessly until he was forced to get out of bed. Without thinking, his arms reached for anything and everything and threw it around the room while an anguished yell burst through his lips. Within moments, the room was destroyed, but Gomez still felt no release. Grabbing onto the metal footboard, he shook it as hard as he could, his voice growing hoarse with each booming explosion. Metal scraped against the wooden floor as the whole bed shook violently. Raw from the friction his hands began to bleed, Gomez didn't even notice.

Oblivious to everything around him, Gomez's reflexes took charge when he felt a foreign touch. Her wrist was squeezed in his bleeding palm before he even realized she was there. Fear filled her sapphire eyes at the crushing force with which she was held captive. All of his rage and despair emanated off of him, and she seemed to be his new target. Heaving, her bosom gave away her rapid breath which confessed her fear. Wild hazel eyes stared daggers at her until the began to actually see that it was Morticia they were looking at.

Gomez took a clumsy and unintentionally large step towards Morticia, closing what little space there was between them. Eyes locked with hers, his vision finally began to focus.

"Tish?" his hoarse voice whispered full of hope and surprise.

There she was looking like her usual self. Long raven tresses loose with curls resting gently on her breasts. Her pale skin was covered in a figure flattering lace nightgown, leaving her decolletage teasingly exposed. Searching her eyes for a familiar response, Gomez began to feel like his old self.

"Gomez, it's me. Mrs. Addams." All hope left his body at her simple statement. Again his mind began to whirlwind in the pit of emotions that held him prisoner. A soft cold hand upon his cheek pulled him up briefly from his mental drowning. As his gaze met hers, he couldn't hold back the tears. There was nothing he loved more than her, and she looked at him as if he was a stranger. Openly weeping, he tried to look away but her hand brought him back to her.

"Shh" she cooed softly while stroking his cheek. "Come Gomez, sit down."

With heavy feet, he took a couple of steps to sit on the bed. When his body collapsed on the mattress, Morticia was pulled down with him. Only then did he realize he had her wrist trapped in his grip. Mortified, he instantly released his hold. To his horror, the image of what he had done was much worse than he expected. Not only did his blood paint her skin crimson, but Morticia's hand was purple from the lack of circulation and dark bruises were already beginning to form. Worried he broke a bone, he gently took her injured hand in his.

"I'm so sorry, I do not know what overcame me." he began to apologize through his tears.

Pulling her hand away Morticia cut him off. "It's quite alright, Gomez."

"It looks bad. I did not realize my strength, Mor..Mrs. Addams. We should make sure it isn't broken."

She shushed him softly again, using a black handkerchief that she pulled out from her sleeve to pat away his tears. Despite her intentions, the gentleness in her action only made him cry more.

It was torturous to be sitting next to his love and not be able to hold her. Her proximity was both comforting and maddening. A part of him wanted to embrace her, and never let go while the other wanted part of him wanted to leap from the window and end his misery. Conflicted, Gomez buried his face in his hands. To his surprise, Morticia pulled him against her allowing his weight to lean on her small frame as he cried.

"I know it's hard being in a new place." she whispered into his hair. Gomez didn't really hear her, instead focusing on her familiar scent and the softness of her body next to his. Minutes passed before Gomez's breathing calmed and she felt his body relax.

"That's it." she praised, assuming that he was actively trying to steady his breath. Thinking it was a good time to move, Morticia tried to scoot away but was surprised when Gomez fell on to her. Deep in sleep, he didn't stir despite his sudden lack of support. Maneuvering around him as gently as she could, she was taken off guard when his arm snaked around her waist. In his sleep, he pulled her close to him a small smile plastered on his face when he caught a whiff of her ebony hair. Patiently, Morticia waited a moment for his arm to relax once again before freeing herself from his hold.

Once free, Morticia tenderly moved Gomez's legs onto the bed. Similarly to when her children fell asleep in odd places, she moved his limbs and head to make sure he was comfortable then gingerly tucked him in. As she was walking out the door, he began to unconsciously mumble. Thinking nothing of it, she closed the door, unaware that he was saying her name.


	7. Chapter 7

**_*Hello Everyone! I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Thank you so much for the reviews!*_**

After waking up to a cup of henbane tea brought to him by a very concerned Mama, Gomez felt well enough to get breakfast ready. As he and Mama scrambled ostrich eggs, his mind played over all the various things he was going to try and say to Morticia. Lovingly, he put half a teaspoon of arsenic in Morticia's henbane tea just the way she liked it.

"Is that for Morticia?"

Gomez was surprised to hear Mama's voice over his shoulder.

"Uh..yes"

Mama tilted her head studying him for a moment before saying "You must be a very fast learner."

She didn't let him answer, instead she abruptly changed the subject.

"You were asking about potions yesterday, was there one you are particularly interested in?"

Gomez was ecstatic.

"Yes!" He was so excited, he almost spilled the tea on the counter. "It's a potion that gives someone else your life."

Mama looked confused. "Like sacrificing yourself for them?"

"No, no. If you drink the potion, you wake up and someone else is in your place. You are now an outsider looking in."

She still didn't seem to understand what he was trying to say.

"For example," Gomez continued to explain "say I was , I live in this house with my family. If I drank this potion I would wake up and suddenly be the butler, and another man would be Mr. Addams. He would have taken my place."

"Hmm."

Gomez waited eagerly for Mama's reply when the gong summoned him. Anxious to continue their conversation, he told Mama he would be right back and rushed to the dining room, breakfast tray in hand.

As soon as he entered his eyes searched for her. Scanning every corner of the room, they were eager to feast on her form, yet only Edgar was present.

"Ah! Thank you old man." Edgar happily greeted Gomez. "Nothing like henbane tea to wake the senses. I see Mama has outdone herself again. Ostrich eggs, my favorite."

Edgar took a forkful of the breakfast to his mouth, letting out a satisfied groan as the food met his tongue.

"Will Mrs. Addams be joining you?" Gomez inquired.

"Not this morning, I'm afraid." Edgar offered no explanation as to why Morticia was detained. Dutifully, Gomez continued serving until Edgar dismissed him. He was heading back towards the kitchen when he remembered the tea he had made for Morticia that was still sitting on his tray. The need to see her pulled him towards the back stairs, which he climbed two at a time. When he reached her bedroom door, it took all his effort not to burst through. Instead, he gently tapped and awaited a response. None came.

Slowly, he turned the doorknob still awaiting permission or dismissal from breaking the barrier between them. Creaking open, the door revealed the large master bedroom. Almost everything looked the same, including the image of Morticia's sleeping frame. Countless times he had admired her sleeping form like this, and for a brief moment everything felt normal again.

With no sign that his presence was waking her, he felt emboldened and walked next to the bed. He placed her tea on the nightstand before turning and allowing himself to indulge in looking at her. Ebony tresses were fanned behind her on the burgundy pillow creating a dark halo around her alabaster face. With her eyes closed, he could see how long her jet black lashes were as they reached down to kiss her cheeks. The urge to run his finger from her temple down her jaw was overwhelming. Knowing how soft the flesh before him was sparked his desire. To have her right there and yet he could not touch her was torturous. Ruby stained lips seemed to beckon him to their plump pout promising bliss. Gomez had to shift his gaze for the sake of his sanity, his eyes now feasting on the lovely protrusion of her collar bone. The movement of her breath seduced his gaze lower, watching as her chest rose and fell steadily.

Mesmerized by the way her body expanded to drink in air, Gomez unconsciously began to breathe in her rhythm inhaling and exhaling at the same pace as his sleeping love. A little grunt of discomfort arose from Morticia's dormant voice as she pulled her hand up her body to rest on her stomach. Long fingers rested gently on the satin sheets, their pale flesh and crimson nails showing no signs of distress. Swollen with dark purple and black hues, her wrist screamed with pain. Guilt overcame him at the sight. Unable to resist, he gently took her hand in his examining the damage done to her physique.

"Oh, Tish" he whispered as he studied the deep bruises. Her brow furrowed in pain as he held her hand. Gently, he placed it back across her abdomen, allowing his fingers to brush against the sheets trying to feel her body through the layers of fabric that covered her skin. Once he was touching her, he couldn't stop. Fingertips travelled up her sleeping form, gliding up her sternum and throat until they brushed across her coveted lips.

Panic took hold of his heart when her eyelids began to flutter open. As quickly as he could, he pulled away and rushed out the door, forgetting to close it behind him. Once on the stairs and sure he was out of Morticia's sight, Gomez sighed. His knees buckled underneath him, and he found himself sitting on the stairs, head in his hands with absolutely no clue what he was doing.


	8. Chapter 8

Nervous to see Morticia, Gomez insisted on performing his most obscure tasks first. The guarantee that they would keep him away from a chance encounter with her put him at ease. Until he gained more control over his urges, he forbid himself from seeking her out. The fear that he may do or say something to lose her trust terrified him. If he could not confide in Morticia, he was sure all hope was lost at breaking this spell.

Knowing her routine made it easy for him to plan around her. This was the time of day that Morticia was in the conservatory feeding Cleopatra, so naturally Gomez chose to dust the family portraits that lined the hallways of the upper levels of the house. Familiar faces greeted him as moved down the halls. He smiled as he cleaned the portraits of his ancestors, happily thinking about various memories or stories. Even though they were gone, they managed to lovinging give him comfort by easing his distress as he gazed at their images.

Gomez completely lost track of time while with the portraits, studying each one as if it was the first time he saw it. That's when he stumbled upon the first picture he was actually seeing for the first time, a family portrait of these doppelganger Addamses. Morticia was seated in her high-back wicker chair, Edgar standing at her right with his hand resting on her shoulder, and a dark haired baby sitting on Morticia's lap. Gomez was fascinated, for the first time since his unfortunate predicament began, he could stare at this imposter family without the fear of being caught.

Once he believed he absorbed all he could from that picture, he moved on to the next. It was similar to the one he was just looking at, but in this one Edgar held Thorn on his shoulders and baby Ivan was swaddled in Morticia's arms. Seeing the children so young made Gomez's heart ache for Wednesday and Pugsley. He couldn't help but think back to when Morticia first told him she was pregnant, he didn't think he would ever be happier than he was in that moment, but seeing Wednesday's little red face proved him wrong. Actually, he felt his capacity for happiness grew daily because of his family. Again, a stab of sadness pierced his heart and he couldn't bear to look at the picture any longer.

Quickly glancing over the next few frames that decorated the wall, Gomez was purposefully trying to avoid looking at the ones of the children. His eyes hunted for her like a hawk, spotting her pale face in a few different pictures. The first was larger than those around it and contained just Morticia and Edgar. Gomez quickly realized it was their wedding portrait. A black veil adorned Morticia's head, and a beautiful black lace gown covered her body. Edgar was exquisitely dressed as well, complete with tails and a top hat. Entranced, Gomez obsessed over every detail. He compared the image to the one burned in his memory of his wedding day. Everything about Morticia seemed different compared to when she was his bride. Her long hair was pulled up and covered by the long dark veil. Although her dress was black, its neckline was high and its train was extremely long, leaving no flesh but her hands and face exposed. The only thing that seemed consistent was her bouquet of thorns which were lain delicately in the crook of her arm.

Still obsessing over this strange bridal image, Gomez's eyes began to feel strained. Wiping a hand across his closed eyelids, he looked up with a fresh view and immediately saw it. It was one of the smaller pictures on the wall, but his eyes were trained for her image. At first he didn't believe what he was seeing, Morticia exactly as he was used to seeing her. Her ebony hair cascaded over her shoulders, and she was wearing the dress that drove him wild, the dress she married him in and promised she would never exchange for another.

Leaning in closer to the picture, he drank her in. Beating faster, his heart was sparked by the familiar sight of his willowy wife. Gomez didn't realize he was holding his breath, until her voice danced into his ears startling him.

"Isn't she lovely? That was her wedding day."

For a moment all he could do was stare at Morticia, not sure if he was imagining her. She admired the picture, her eyes glued to the image. Gomez turned his attention back to the picture to see whom Morticia was referencing. Only then did he realize that Morticia stood beside a daisy headed Ophelia dressed all in white. What he didn't expect to see was his cousin Balthazar, whose arm was wrapped possessively around Ophelia's waist.

"They do make a strange couple." Gomez tried to compliment.

Still staring at the image Morticia replied. "Ophelia was actually supposed to marry Edgar."

Gomez waited for her to explain, but she seemed lost in the past as if the photograph magically transported her back to the exact moment it captured. Desperate for her to continue this new intimacy, he questioned.

"She was? Then how did you end up married to him?"

"My mother and Mama Addams are old friends. When they were in school they promised each other that if they had children they would arrange it so they married each other. I think they liked the idea of sharing the same grandchildren. Ophelia is older than me, so they matched her with Edgar. They didn't expect her to fall in love with his cousin."

Morticia's eyes glanced to her wedding portrait.

"So you just took her place?"

"My mother figured; A Frump is a Frump."

"You didn't marry for love?"

Gomez regretted asking it as soon as the words passed his lips. For the first time since she appeared next to him, Morticia met his eyes. Oceans of blue seemed to storm with emotion as she looked into his soul. Trying desperately to decipher what damage he had done, he held her intense stare. The silence was killing him, fearing he had offended her.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Addams." he whispered as he dropped his gaze. "I didn't mean to.."

"It's alright, Gomez." came her soft reply. He watched as she forced a quick little smile. "I may not have married for love, but I am fortunate that it grew."

Morticia was clearly trying to defend herself, her beautiful vulnerability quickly being replaced by unbreachable walls. Desperate to regain what little familiarity they had, Gomez tried to smooth everything over.

"Of course, that's why I asked. It is surprising that a woman capable of such sensual and deep love had an arranged marriage."

To his complete dismay, his statement seemed to make things worse. A slight blush blossomed on Morticia's cheeks, and she let her gaze fall to the floor. Gomez took a step closer to her, swearing that when he did her body swayed towards him before settling back on her feet.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Addams. Everything I say seems to be wrong."

Sapphire eyes rose to meet his gaze, their familiar sparkle capturing Gomez's heart with a peirce as deadly as an arrow. Neither said another word, as their eyes swam in the shades of color before them. Gomez couldn't help but lean into her, trying to breathe as much of her perfume as possible. Aching, his lips begged to be mated with hers. The need to feel her plump pout against him was insatiable, his body betraying his anxious mind as he leaned down to capture her ruby lips.

"Mother! Mother!" Thorn's loud voice tore Gomez from the gravitational pull that beckoned him to Morticia. The little girl appeared at the end of the hall, and once her eyes locked on Morticia she ran full force for her mother's legs. Pulling on Morticia's long black dress, Thorn continued to beg for her attention despite having it all.

"What is it, Thorn darling?"

"Come see what Ivan and I taught Socrates." Thorn grabbed Morticia's hand and tried to pull her towards the stairs. Morticia winced in pain and pulled her hand out of her daughter's strong little grasp. With a quick glance at a visibly concerned Gomez, Morticia offered Thorn her other hand and started to follow her to watch what trick they taught the octopus. Stopping at the top of the stairs, Thorn turned and motioned for Gomez to follow.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite his desire to follow Thorn and Morticia, Gomez stayed behind. His heart ached to be near her, to watch her eyes light up with delight as her children proudly displayed their achievement. Being close to her was dangerous, as the space between them diminished so did Gomez's self control.

With fresh sorrow Gomez continued to complete his list of tasks. His mind wandered helplessly as he completed each chore, Morticia completely possessing his every thought. At last, it was time for him to prepare lunch. The task excited him, hoping Mama would be in the kitchen so they could continue their talk of potions.

With his usual vivacious demeanor, Gomez burst through the kitchen only to be disappointed when he found it empty. Determined to keep a positive attitude, Gomez decided to pour his heart into preparing lunch. He chose all of her favorites: fried eye of newt, baked iguana, and cold yak. Although it seemed over the top, Gomez couldn't help himself. Each dish ignited his memory, reminding him of various moments he shared with Morticia while eating their favorite foods.

An overwhelming sense of pride came over him as he set the finished entrees on the table. They looked delicious, and Gomez hoped that their taste pleased Morticia. He couldn't wait any longer for her to see the display, so he hit the miniature gong to announce that it was time to eat.

Edgar was the first to respond to the call, exclaiming that the timing was perfect because he was famished. Before Gomez could respond, the children rushed in. Ivan was holding a blonde doll's head and chasing Thorn around the table. As Edgar told the children to take their seats, a soaking wet Mama entered the room. She started to talk about how lovely the swamp was when finally Morticia appeared. Once he saw her, Gomez could focus on nothing else.

He memorized every little motion, from the way her hips swayed as she walked to how subtly her eyes scanned over her family. Quickly, he ran to pull her chair out. She seemed delighted yet surprised by his action, giving a small smile and a soft thank you as she sat down. Once seated, Morticia finally noticed the feast before her. Gomez's heart pounded in its cage as he watched the sparkle in her eyes light up.

"Oh Mama, you truly have outdone yourself!" Morticia complimented.

"I had nothing to do with this, it was all Gomez."

No one else even seemed to hear Mama's brief statement, all their attention was focused on devouring the food before them. Morticia however, met Gomez's stare. A big goofy grin made itself home on his face as he looked at her. A small smile pulled at Morticia's lips before she dropped her gaze. That little moment of being lost in her eyes from across the room gave Gomez a new wave of hope. It seemed as though he was starting to regain his wife with his small displays of affection.

Gomez held his breath as he watched Morticia take her first bite of food. The fork entered her waiting mouth, and just as the cuisine touched her tongue her eyes closed with pleasure. Slowly, she pulled the utensil past her ruby lips, making sure it was cleaned anything edible. Although it didn't seem possible, Gomez's smile grew as he watched her enjoy every bite of the meal he had prepared for her.

Suddenly, the intruding sound of a phone ringing interrupted his intense observing. Frustrated, Gomez went to answer the call. A woman's voice assaulted his ears.

"May I speak to Edgar?"

He could swear that there was another voice was talking in the background, but he didn't care enough to dwell on it. Gomez offered the phone to Edgar, who seemed agitated that he had to stop eating in order to communicate with whomever was on the other end of the line.

"This is Edgar," he stated rather harshly. When the woman responded, Edgar put down his fork and his annoyance seemed to melt away.

"Give me just a moment." He told the woman before standing and excusing himself from the table. Edgar was almost out of the dining room, when he turned to Gomez.

"I'll be taking this call in my office, Gomez. Would you be a good sport and bring my plate?"

Gomez nodded. Edgar rushed out the door leaving Gomez to gather his plate of food and follow.

The office door was closed, but Gomez could hear the low murmur of Edgar's voice. He gave a soft knock to alert him of his presence, but entered without expecting permission to do so. Edgar only glanced up at Gomez, then pointed to where he wanted his plate placed. Sitting back in his chair with his feet up on the desk, Edgar was the most casual and relaxed Gomez had seen him. As he listened to the woman through the phone, he smiled and toyed with various items on his desk. Awkwardly, Gomez waited a moment to see if Edgar was going to ask anything else from him. Impatiently, Edgar shooed him away by waving his hand.

Happy to get back to Morticia, Gomez left the office closing the door behind him. After the reassuring click of the doorknob, he could hear Edgar begin to speak again. Gomez only caught a few words as he walked away, but he started piecing everything together. Curiosity got the best of him, and he went back towards the door, straining to hear what was being said.

The words that flowed out of Edgar's mouth were dripping with lust, he almost sounded like a different man. Gomez was completely shocked, not at what he was saying but who he was saying it to. Never would Gomez dream of saying something so intimate or passionate to anyone but Morticia. He assumed that since she was married to Edgar, he must have felt the same.

Gomez didn't know how long he had been standing at the door, but realized it must have been long enough for the others to finish eating when he saw Morticia walking towards him. Without thinking, he rushed towards her his hands grabbing the top of her arms to stop her in her tracks.

Obviously bewildered she opened her mouth to protest, but Gomez spoke before she could.

"Morticia, please. Do not go any further."

Oceans of blue stared up at him, the confusion that clouded them began to evaporate as his words sank in. A delicate hand raised to touch his cheek, and Gomez couldn't help but lean in to the familiar caress.

"You dear sweet man."

Although her words were affectionate, her tone rang with sadness. Searching her eyes for answers, Gomez tried desperately to understand why she seemed so calm and unsuspecting. As realization washed over him, his heart shattered inside his chest.

"I thought he loved you?" Gomez questioned in disbelief. As if in pain, Morticia closed her eyes. For a brief second Gomez worried he overstepped a line, but her sapphire eyes opened again. When they finally raised to meet his, he could see the tears brimming her bottom lashes. Gently, his thumb wiped away the one tear she couldn't hold back.

Embarrassed, and suddenly very aware of their physical proximity, Morticia pulled away.

"I came to thank you for such a marvelous lunch." Despite trying to regain her composure, her lyrical voice cracked with the pulsating emotion she was trying to contain. Not wanting to upset her further, Gomez bowed his head slightly and answered.

"Anything for you, Mrs. Addams."


	10. Chapter 10

For two hours, Gomez followed Morticia as closely as he could without arousing her suspicion. When she went to trim her thorns, he decided it was time to water the belladonna. When she retired to the library, he was not far behind with a feather duster in hand. He was her shadow, and it actually gave him an odd sense of peace. Although he longed for their familiar intimacy, being close enough to keep an eye on her eased his anxious mind.

They had made their way back to the living room, Morticia knitting and Gomez polishing the smoking dragons on the fireplace mantle. Neither one noticed Ivan sneak up behind Morticia's wicker chair. He jumped to the side of her and yelled "Boo!". Morticia jumped in her seat before letting out a delighted laugh.

"Wonderful Ivan, darling! You are getting quite stealthy."

The little boy beamed as Morticia held his face in her hand, her crimson nails caressing his chubby cheeks.

"Soon you'll be the terror of the neighborhood."

"Mother?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Will you fence with me?"

His face was full of hope as he awaited Morticia's reply.

"Oh darling," Morticia sighed. "I'm so sorry, but I can't today."

Ivan began to pout, his bottom lip protruding as he picked at the arm of her chair.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Well darling, I hurt my wrist. I'm afraid I can't hold the rapier properly today."

Gomez waited to hear what else she would say about her injury, if anything. Guilt still squeezed his heart thinking about the dark bruises left on Morticia's pale skin. She had not mentioned her wrist to anyone else, but it was obvious it was causing her a great deal of pain if it kept her from playing with her son.

"Do you think you'll be better by tomorrow?"

Morticia smiled, her thumb brushing over his cheek.

"Of course, my love."

Ivan's pout was replaced with a big grin. His young hand took Morticia's in his and he kissed the cuff of her sleeve.

"Thank you, darling. It feels better already."

Gomez could listen to her coo to Ivan all night. She was so gentle and understanding. It was obvious that the little boy adored her, and clung to every affectionate word.

"Maybe Gomez would like to fence with you. Why don't you ask him?"

Gomez was so busy trying to be invisible to Morticia that he didn't realize she was in fact acutely aware of his unfaltering stare. As Ivan turned to him with wide hopeful eyes, Gomez couldn't help but turn to Morticia. She gave a slight nod, understanding that he was asking if she really wanted him to play duel with her son.

"It would be my pleasure to fence with such a fine young swordsman." Gomez's charming words excited Ivan, who immediately ran to get the rapiers. Gomez released a hearty laugh once Ivan was no longer in sight.

"He's easily pleased!" he exclaimed more to himself than to Morticia.

"Thank you." His eyes immediately met hers at the honeyed sound of her voice. For a brief moment he felt weightless, the way she was looking at him with such adoration made his heart flutter and his stomach drop. He could swear that he saw the familiar flame of love flickering beneath the cool shades of blue in her eyes. Pulled towards her, he couldn't help but take a few steps to shorten the distance between them. Cramping, his fingers became stiff as they fought the urge to reach out and touch her. The core of his being screamed to feel her supple flesh beneath his starving fingertips.

Gomez's lips parted as words began to swarm on the tip of his tongue. Helplessly, he watched as her brow furrowed while she tried to figure out what he was trying to say. Ever gracious, Morticia decided to break the silence, and give Gomez a moment to collect his thoughts.

"It breaks my heart to tell him no, so again I thank you. I didn't know how much he would adore fencing when I first started teaching him. Now it seems that every time I sit down, he's next to me asking to practice."

Gomez chuckled as he closed the distance between himself and her chair.

"If you were my teacher, I'd be eager to learn too."

The flirtatious comment seemed to echo between them. Morticia's gaze fell to her lap, and as soon as it did Gomez felt the lump return in his throat. Unable to reel himself back, Gomez reached for her injured wrist. As her hand lifted, so did her eyes. Gomez waited for an objection, but her ruby lips rested silently against each other. Gently, he turned her hand over until the delicate mother of pearl button holding her sleeve cuff closed was exposed. It took all his concentration not to tremble as he pushed the iridescent little circle through the buttonhole.

Stiff fabric popped open revealing the deep eggplant colored bruise. As Gomez studied the physicalization of what he had done to her, he struggled to keep his boiling emotions in check. He wanted to scream and wring his own neck at the damage he had caused to her lithe form as if he was an outside offender. Tentatively, Gomez's index finger traced the outline of her mark mesmerized by how it was onyx at its center before turning eggplant with a thin tail of chartreuse disappearing beneath her sleeve. As his light touch grew closer to the darkest spot covering her wrist, she flinched.

Worried, his eyes flew to her face. To his surprise, her gaze was still following the path of his fingertip. Only when she realized that he had stopped to hover slightly above the discolored flesh, did she finally meet his distressed stare.

"What the devil happened to you?" Edgar's voice cut through them, her hand suddenly severed from Gomez's grasp.

Edgar was rushing down the stairs, rapiers held firmly in his left hand and Ivan's hand in his right. As they landed on the polar bear rug, Edgar handed Ivan the rapiers and hurried towards Morticia. The little boy followed his father, eager to reach Gomez. Edgar practically shoved Gomez out of the way as if he wasn't even there. In his upset state, Edgar grabbed Morticia's hand with more force than he intended causing her to wince in pain.

"Oh my pet, I'm so sorry."

Edgar kissed the palm of her hand before returning to his examination. Gomez couldn't tear his eyes from the scene before him, sure that his entire world was about to disintegrate around him. An aggressive tug on his sleeve broke Gomez's horrified reverie. Looking down, he saw Ivan offering him a rapier. Oblivious to the intense yet hushed conversation his parents were having, Ivan was only focused on getting Gomez to dual.

Taking the weapon, Gomez only lifted it while an overzealous Ivan started to dance around him. The sound of metal hitting metal created an odd backdrop to the married couple's quiet yet hurried words. Straining to hear their conversation, Gomez was only able to catch a few words. Edgar clearly said "worried" a couple of times, and he could tell by the expression on her face that Morticia was trying to reassure him.

After a few agonizing minutes, Edgar leaned down to kiss Morticia's forehead.

"Ivan, my boy." Edgar called. Instantly, Ivan stopped fighting and turned to his father. "Come give me a hug." Ivan rushed into Edgar's open arms. "Be good while I'm gone, help your mother."

Ivan nodded before continuing to wave his rapier around.

"Gomez, walk me out."

Shooting a brief glance at Morticia, Gomez hoped to prepare for what was about to come based on her expression, but was disappointed to find that she was struggling to rebutton her sleeve. With heavy feet, he followed Edgar to the foyer where he retrieved his coat for him.

"Now that we are out of earshot, I have a favor to ask you." Edgar stated as he began buttoning his coat. "I'll be going out for the evening, and I don't plan on being back until the morning." He glanced up to make sure Gomez was paying attention. "While I'm gone, I need you to take extra care of Mrs. Addams."

Gomez couldn't help his confused expression, but thankfully Edgar noticed and began to explain himself.

"Mrs. Addams has not been herself the past couple of days. It seems that she took a nasty fall and injured her wrist. I'm worried she may have hit her head as well."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Gomez asked, relieved that Edgar was still ignorant to what actually happened to Morticia's wrist.

"Keep an eye on her. Make sure she eats. Don't let the children be too rough with her. If she needs something, I want you to be right there to get it for her."

"Yes, Mr. Addams."

"You're a good man." He slapped Gomez's back. "Well I'm off. Don't wait up." After giving Gomez a mischievous wink, Edgar was out the door.

Disgusted that Edgar was so blatant about where he was going, yet relieved that Morticia wasn't ripped from his existence completely Gomez slowly made his way back to the living room.

Just as he entered, so did Mama and Thorn.

"Come on, Ivan. We're going to wrestle with Grandmama's alligator."

At Thorn's words, Ivan dropped his rapier and eagerly followed them towards the front door leaving Gomez and Morticia alone. Gomez couldn't help but admire her image. Still sitting in her wicker chair, Morticia halfheartedly returned to knitting. The needles clicked together slowly bringing his attention to her ivory hands. That's when he noticed the slight flop of fabric at her wrist, and realized she had given up trying to button her sleeve.

Gomez walked over to her, not stopping until her knees were touching his legs. The sudden contact tore Morticia's attention from her knitting.

"Gomez, wha..?" Morticia began to question, but lost her train of thought when he took her hand in his again. Bending his knee towards her, he laid her hand on his thigh before gently pushing the button back through its hole. Once the menial task was complete, he couldn't resist taking her hand in his again and planting a tender kiss on her knuckles.

"Thank you." her response was no louder than a breath. Gomez could feel his heart screaming her name, his entire essence begging to feel her in his arms. Unable to handle the soul crushing weight of his insatiable love for her, he backed away. As he turned to leave her to her knitting, he felt her long fingers grab at his sleeve.

"Please stay."


	11. Chapter 11

Frozen in momentary happiness, time passed Gomez by as slowly as it could. With each content breath, the tension he didn't realize he was carrying in his shoulders began to dissolve. A toothy smile was cemented on his face as he looked across the chess board at her. Leaning against the palm of her uninjured hand, Morticia's face was furrowed with concentration as she studied the placement of each of the carved figures. Delicately, her fingers reached toward one of her pieces and moved it to the spot she determined was best for her strategy. As her fingers lifted off the figure cementing her decision, she looked up to gauge his reaction. Those few seconds between moves where her eyes met his, ignited the passion in Gomez's heart.

As charming as ever, he congratulated her on the clever move before studying the board himself. Gomez could not focus on the game despite his best efforts, and would constantly glance up at Morticia who was patiently waiting for him to complete his turn. At last he saw what to do and moved his figure to the spot that tied the game. His laugh rang out as he declared that neither one of them won while he watched Morticia's expression change from surprised to amused.

It was quick, but he caught it when her eyes flicked up to look at the wolf's head clock. She had done so countless times since Edgar left, and Gomez could feel his anger for the man rising with every new glance. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and his irritation got the better of him.

"Why do you let him do this to you?"

Tenderness tried to mask the frustration in his question, but despite his best efforts it still sounded more bitter than he had hoped.

"Je vous demande pardon?"

At the sound of her melodious french, Gomez felt his viscera twist in conflicted emotions. He oviously shocked her by asking such a personal question which made him nervous and racked with guilt. That melodious language cascading off her seductive voice made his heart swell with love and his palms sweat with desire. Gomez was fueled by the tempetuous storm that clouded his mind.

"I apologize for my familiarity, but I will not apologize for asking the question. You are a better timepiece than the clock with how I am constantly reminded of the minutes that are passing with your fequent glances to its ticking hands. You're torturing yourself over a man that isn't worthy of you."

Morticia was appalled, eyes wide and mouth ajar with the remnants of a gasp. Upset, her head glanced around the room looking for the fastest esape route, as she struggled to stand up. Her hands pushed off the arm of her chair with force, causing her to cradle her injured wrist against her chest as she turned to flee. Gomez knew if he let her go, their fragile relationship would crumble and all hope for normality would vanish. As if playing his favorite instrument, his hands wrapped around her waist with expertise and passion, trapping her against his sturdy body.

"Morticia" he sighed as he buried his nose in her ebony tresses.

He felt her head nuzzle into the crook of his neck as her ribs convulsed with sobs. Holding her tighter, he began to whisper in her ear.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to hurt you."

Still she cried against him, tiny wet droplets pooling at his clavicle.

"It breaks my heart to see you mistreated this way." The words began to flow from Gomez's tormented heart directly into Morticia's ear. "You are the most sublime creature on the planet, and yet the man you call husband deserts you for another. You deserve the world. He should worship you, adore you, kill for you, die for you!"

Muffled by the fabric of his shirt, her small mournful voice was barely audible.

"They're twice the woman I am."

At her statement, he pulled away from her slightly just so he could tilt her face up towards him.

Tears fell freely down her wan cheeks as she met his eyes.

"It's not one woman my husband leaves me for, but two. Flora and Fauna Amor. I can't compete with them. He's been in love with them since before we were married. For years I've tried to win the entirety of Edgar's heart, but it's already been taken." Morticia's heartache bled through her sorrowful voice.

Gomez was digesting this new information as he continued to hold Morticia protectively in his arms.

"I love my husband." she whispered.

His hand found the back of her neck as he hugged her tightly. He could feel as she struggled to move her arms from their spot against his chest. When at last she wiggled them free, they came to rest on top of his arms returning his intense hug.

"Are you happy with him?"

After hearing his question, her fingers curled tightly around the fabric of his jacket sleeve as if the words could not penetrate her mind if her body tensed in defense. Morticia looked up at him again, sapphire eyes swimming in a sea of red.

"Have you ever been married, Gomez?"

Her question took him by surprise. Without thinking he answered "Yes.".

For an agonizingly slow few seconds Morticia remained silent, desperately searching his eyes for answers to questions she had yet to ask.

"Did you love your wife?"

Morticia's soul laid open before him. Gomez could feel the aching of her heart as it pounded wildly against his chest, each beat begging for love. For the first time since he was transported to this insane hell, Morticia stood before him completely exposed. Her vulnerability hung above them as she waited for his response. A melancholy smile appeared on his lips as his hand cupped her face while his heart dictated how to answer.

"I still do."


	12. Chapter 12

_***Author's Note*** Hello! Thank you to everyone following this story. A special shout out to BloodDiamond13 for all the reviews! I apologize if you recieved two notifiations for this chapter. After I posted it, I found a mistake that needed editing. I hope you enjoy and review!_

Without warning, Morticia pulled from his embrace.

"Forgive me for prying." She whispered, her gaze suddenly forced to the floor by the overbearing weight of fresh sadness. Panic took hold of Gomez as he scrambled for an excuse to keep her close to him. The scent of her perfume began to fade with each graceful backwards step. Desperate to recover their proximity, Gomez said the first thing that jumped into his mind.

"How about a dance?"

Nervously he watched as she lifted her gaze to study him. When she didn't offer an answer, his tongue impulsively filled the silence with a hurried excuse.

"I find that a tango is quite an exquisite way to relax."

To Gomez's utter delight, the slightest smile pulled at her ruby lips. All joy was drained from him as she turned without a word, the ever growing distance between her body and his bringing a wave of hopelessness that drenched Gomez's being. A sharp pain began to stab beneath his aching sternum as he helplessly watched her walk towards the hallway. Before she reached the archway, she stopped at a table that rested against the wall. Breathless, Gomez waited. Unsure of what was happening, and too fragile to hope for her return, he silently stared at her trying to observe what stole her attention. Only able to see the back of her, Gomez tried to picture what was on the table in their true reality, but it was no use. He couldn't remember a table ever being there, just another detail this hell had changed.

Never had the first vibrato filled pitches of the violin sounded as beautiful as they did the moment they caressed his ears while Morticia turned to face him. Quickly, the rhythm of the music grew with the introduction of the other instruments. Gomez's cheeks were already sore from the width of his smile, but he didn't care. Morticia hadn't moved, her eyes were closed in appreciation of the feisty melody that filled the room. As if stalking his prey, Gomez tried to predict when to pounce. Almost as if she could feel the hunger in his gaze, her eyes opened to meet his.

"My sister went to Argentina for her fifth honeymoon, and sent this to me as a souvenir. I guess she thought Edgar and I would like it."

Gomez didn't respond, his smile speaking better for him than any words imaginable. Morticia still seemed slightly apprehensive, her long black lashes beating against her cheeks more frequently than usual as she continued to leave then return to his unfaltering stare.

"We've never danced to it."

The soft admission pulled him towards her, the subtle sadness in her voice creating the overwhelming need to feel her beneath his fingertips. In just a few strides, he was standing before her. Their eyes locked as his hand snaked around the small of her waist, enjoying the solidity of her flesh hidden beneath the loose fabric of her dress. As his hand found its resting place on her lower back, habit took over him and he pulled her against him with more force than he intended. The action had momentarily stunned her, causing her to lose her footing and fall into him.

Everything around them faded as their eyes began a conversation their lips were not ready to have. A familiar pang of longing wrapped around him as he felt her body relax in his embrace. With each inhalation, he could feel the expansion of her ribs against his fingertips. Needing to feel her as close as possible, he waited for her to exhale before tightening his hold assuring that there was absolutely no empty space between them. Crushed between his chest and his strong confident hand, Morticia was at last exactly where he wanted her. Having her in his arms calmed his chronically aching heart. At last, breath came to him naturally. With the subtle tilt of his arm as exhaled, he made their first step known. Without hesitation, Morticia submitted to his lead, her foot sliding behind her to make room for him to invade the small deserted space.

Effortlessly they danced around the room as if they were simply floating on the colorful melody coming from the record player. Gomez was lost in the sensations. The music ignited his Castilian passion, each note wrapping itself around his pounding heart until the organ absorbed each pitch into its throbbing tissue. As his eyes feasted upon an endless sparkle of blue, he breathed the scent of Morticia's perfume. With each minute that passed with their continous tango, their proximity and vigor combined her enticing scent with his own. It was a smell that he had often taken for granted, but now he reveled in it. He couldn't help but move his fingers across her back, the action microscopic but still a stolen pleasure. What he really wanted was to explore her flesh, to reassure himself that he was still the expert of her form.

Tantalizing curves were only centimeters from his lustful grasp, teasing him with their proximity. He could feel the curve of her fingers on his shoulder, the familiar sharp sting of her long stiletto nails digging through the fabric of his clothes. Every nerve screamed for attention, his skin begging to be exposed so that it may feel her deadly touch.

Their intertwined hands were lost in a dance of their own. Fingers slid down each other slowly before capturing each other in a strong embrace once again. Thumbs caressed whatever soft flesh lay beneath them, desperate to memorize every knuckle and line. As he guided her in turns, her fingers would slip away, leaving only one to anchor her to him before he pulled her back.

Without realizing it, Gomez began to intensify their tango. With one bent step, he told Morticia his intentions, and she obeyed without hesitation. Skillfully her leg wrapped around him, and Gomez felt his heart stop. It was the closest contact they've had. Their feet next to each other supporting their stances, his knee bent between her legs, and her heel brushing against his pant leg. Gomez could have stayed trapped in those few seconds for all eternity, but the dance insisted he continue.

They didn't stop, continuing from one song into the next as if it was all one long composition made just for them. Zealously Gomez turned her quickly a few times in a row, enjoying the way she grabbed on to him tighter to keep her balance. Again, he encouraged her leg to wrap around him, not caring if his desire for her was becoming obvious. Morticia was becoming more pliable with each step, completely succumbing to their roles of leader and follower. Gomez could feel how her entire body began to melt into his controlling embrace, the last of her rigidity dissolving in each sway of her hips. Feeling her move beneath him so sensually was too tempting. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he let his hand glide from its spot on her back over to the soft curve of her hip where his fingers instinctively squeezed at the flesh. Pulling their entwined hands towards his chest, he placed her palm above his heart before covering her pale hand with his once again. Their new entangled embrace limited their steps, but neither seemed to care. Again, Gomez let his hand wander from her hip across her back until it nestled in the curve of her waist, completely encircling her form. Morticia's head rested gently against the side of his face, giving him the opportunity to bury his nose deep in her silken tresses.

Gomez lost count of how many songs passed while they danced in that position. He would have happily stayed that close to her, but she moved her fingers against his chest as if the position was beginning to cause her discomfort. As smooth and debonair as ever, he took her hand in his, loosened his hold on her and turned. After making a full circle, Gomez dipped her. It was completely out of habit, but once she was there, laying helplessly in his arms, he was glad he did it. Holding her in that position, he shamelessly admired her. Her eyes followed his as they traveled down her vulnerable figure. Gomez was rotating from her slightly parted ruby lips, to the smooth porcelain of her teasing throat, struggling over which he should attack.

Shallow breath passed between her lips, stirring his desire to lean down and steal what little air escaped her lungs. He could feel himself bending towards her despite his lack of a clear destination. Again, his gaze flicked to her pale neck. He imagined scraping his teeth against the soft skin until they found a firm hold. His lips would quickly plant themselves around the held flesh ensuring that she could not escape as he savored the taste of her.

Lost in his indecisiveness, he barely heard her soft voice.

"Gomez," she repeated.

Reluctantly his gaze left its intended targets to meet her eyes. As soon as he looked into her darkened pools of blue, she gently patted his arm.

"Gomez, the music has stopped."

In his passionate internal debate, he hadn't noticed that the record was spinning without producing a sound. He didn't want to let her go. The fear of having her break from his hold panicked him, telling him to act quickly. His heart shouted for him to kiss her, promising that once his lips touched hers this nightmare would be over. Desperate, he squeezed her tighter as he stared at her ruby lips once again. Blood pulsed through his bottom lip as he imagined the warmth of her mouth against his. Morticia said nothing as he began to close the gap between them. He was mere centimeters away, he could feel her hot breath against him. Salivating, his body was hungry for her familiar taste. Licking his lips, he prepared himself for the final moment before melting into complete bliss. Just as his eyes closed and his lips parted to trap hers, two little voices filled his ears.

Morticia pushed him away just as the children bounded into the room. In a blur they came running in talking over each other, desperate for Morticia's attention. They pulled at her dress and hands, leading her away from him. Helplessly, he watched as they dragged her out of the room, stealing her away.

Gomez stood alone, suddenly cold now that her body was missing from his embrace. Defeated, he turned towards the record player. Each step towards the little table weighed down his heart with hopeless sorrow. As he lifted the needle, an escaped tear of frustration slid down his face and landed on the vinyl below.


	13. Chapter 13

Forced to wander the house, Gomez couldn't help but gravitate towards areas that held remnants of Morticia. Eventually he found himself opening the door to the master bedroom. Nervously, he glanced back down the hallway as the creaking echoed off the walls. After his first tentative step over the threshold, his apprehension began to dissipate.

His eyes tried to capture every detail of the room, comparing it to what he was used to. To his surprise, nothing stood out as obviously different. Comforted by the familiar furnishings, Gomez felt his confidence growing. He let his fingers caress the carved posts of the bed as he walked towards Morticia's vanity table. Just looking at the ornately carved frame of the mirror made Gomez's heart swell with love. Everything about the delicate piece of furniture held the essence of his precious wife. Black paint covered the intricate carvings of thorns that surrounded the oval mirror. A smile pulled at his lips as he noticed a familiar crack at the top of the glass, the graceful veins spanning across the mirror like a web.

Gomez couldn't help but reach out to feel the burgundy colored velvet of the chair that was tucked under the vanity. Just touching the soft fabric made him feel closer to her. He could picture her sitting on the tufted chair, her long diaphanous nightgown cascading over the seat until it collected at her bare feet. As his eyes roamed over all the items laying on top of the black surface before him, he imagined their role in her daily routine. Silver sang to him as if it was a siren in the seas beckoning for him to reach out and touch the handle of her hairbrush.

It seemed silly to appreciate the few raven strands that were trapped in the teeth of the brush, but Gomez couldn't help himself. Seeing them made him think of all the times he was caught shamelessly admiring her visage as the brush stroked her silken tresses. He missed how she would look at him through the mirror, a knowing sparkle illuminating her eyes as she purred "Darling."

The memories were weighing on his heart, cruelly reminding him that Morticia was not his. Their years of beautiful romance were becoming nothing more than a dream. Thinking of their passionate love affair sparked an insane inquisition. With a new wave of false hope, he pulled at the drawer farthest to the right on the vanity. Gomez knew that was where Morticia kept all of his love letters, stacks of envelopes all tightly bound together with black satin ribbon. The logical part of his brain knew there was no possibility of him finding those treasured notes when he opened the drawer, but his impulse told him to check anyway.

As the drawer slid open and revealed its contents, Gomez felt his heart drop into his stomach. He couldn't tell if he was nervous or excited when he saw a bundle of white envelopes pressed together with delicate ribbon. Ignoring the other trinkets that filled the drawer, Gomez reached in and took out the stack of letters. For a moment, he simply stared at them noticing that some of the envelopes seemed more worn than the others. He couldn't bear not knowing what words were hidden before him, especially if there was a chance the words were his. Gently he untied the dainty bow, the letters spreading apart as they were released from their restraint.

Picking out the one with the most signs of wear, Gomez carefully opened the envelope. The paper was thin, and parts of the ink were starting to fade which told him Morticia read this letter often. A date was written in the top right corner, informing him that eight years had passed since the words first danced across his beloved's eyes. As he started to read, he was shocked by who was its author; Ophelia. The letter began with her addressing Morticia as her dear little sister, then a few paragraphs elaborated on what adventures Ophelia and Balthazar had recently went on. He didn't see why Morticia would reread such a seemingly mundane letter until he was nearly to the end. Two sentences captured his attention and curiosity:

"_I am so happy to hear of your news, darling sister. Perhaps you will at last be miserable together."_

Gomez could only speculate what Ophelia meant, but he guessed the second sentence was about Edgar.

The sound of the gong startled him. Quickly, he restacked the letters, and tied them back together. He tried to place them exactly where he found them, so that Morticia would never know he invaded her privacy. Guilt stabbed at his gut as he realized that he had stolen her most personal possessions, and read them without her consent. Never would he have imagined himself doing that, but in this hell he felt he had no choice.

Dutifully, he followed the sound of the gong to Thorn's bedroom. The door was open, and he could hear the children laughing as he approached.

"You rang?" he asked as he entered the doorway.

Morticia stood from her position on the edge of the bed, a smile on her face.

"Gomez!" she greeted with enthusiasm. She seemed so much more at ease than she was earlier in the day. Even her raven locks were released from their prison, twisted gently over both her shoulders. "The children want to go on a picnic in the swamp for dinner. Would you pack everything up for us?"

"Yes, Mrs. Addams." he turned to do as she asked when Thorn's hand grabbed his.

"Look Gomez, Ivan helped me chop off Catherine's head!" she proudly showed him the red haired doll and her headless body.

"She named her Catherine Howard." Morticia informed him softly as she moved to his side.

"Clever little devil." he complimented, his eyes not leaving Morticia.

"Do you like Mommy's hair?" Thorn asked him.

Morticia was suddenly embarrassed, as if she had forgotten that her strands were loose. Without thinking, Gomez reached out and stroked the thick ebony curls that rested on the side of Morticia's breast.

"Bewitching" was all he could say. Thorn proudly exclaimed that she was the one who braided her mother's hair. Gomez couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement, especially since Morticia's hair was not even close to resembling a braid.

Moving away from Gomez, Morticia started talking to a concentrating Ivan. The little boy was trying his hardest to figure out the wiring to an old train set, which held several of Thorn's headless dolls strapped to its tracks.

After the third time she said his name, she finally had his attention.

"Darling, Go ask Grandmama if she'd like to join us in the swamp."

"Can we moon bathe too?" he asked clearly not listening to what she was telling him.

"Of course, darling. Now, go ask Grandmama."

Dropping the control, he jumped up and ran out of the room. His exit reminded Gomez that he too had a task to do. Again, he was interrupted by Thorn's little voice as he was leaving.

"Can I help pack dinner?"

With a big grin, Gomez answered "Of course!"

They all left the room, and as Morticia started to go her separate way Thorn ran after her.

"Come on, Mommy!"

An amused and helpless little smile danced across Morticia's ruby lips. Gomez couldn't help but stare at her, it was as if her beauty grew each time his eyes feasted upon her face. Her eyes flashed to him, as she chuckled at her daughter. Thorn raced down the stairs, leaving Gomez and Morticia to descend side by side.

"What a splendid idea."

Morticia looked at him questioningly. His grin grew as he elaborated on his statement.

"A swamp picnic. Tonight is supposed to be miserable, the children will love it."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, he gently placed his hand on Morticia's back guiding her towards the kitchen. He could feel the blood course through his veins more rapidly when she turned to him and asked:

"You'll join us, won't you?"


	14. Chapter 14

Stretching out against the trunk of the weeping willow, Gomez sighed and put his hands behind his head. Moonlight streamed in between the long swaying leaves, illuminating the various silver dishes that were displayed on the moth eaten quilt beneath him. In the distance ahead of him he could hear the children cheering over loud splashes as Mama wrestled her alligator in the murky waters. Bats fluttered above them catching their prey, as the endless songs of crickets played around them. Gomez was lost in the beauty of the moment, closing his eyes with the hope of much needed sleep.

Morticia was seated on large feather pillow beside him, her legs tucked gracefully to the side of the tattered cushion. Throughout their picnic she had swatted at her calf, the golden tassels of the pillow tricking her into thinking an insect had climbed on her ivory skin. Again, he heard the slap of her hand against the fabric of her dress. Wanting to rid her of the nuisance, Gomez leaned over her body to pull at the problem. As he yanked at the seams of her pillow, he became acutely aware that he was literally on top of her. Morticia was clearly surprised, her back stiff against the trunk of the tree as she intently watched what he was doing. Gomez's chest rested in her lap, and he was convinced she could feel his heart race in the cradle of her thighs.

At last the final thread was broken, and he triumphantly pulled himself off her. As he sat back up, he let his hand glide from the pillow to the side of her leg. He tried to make it look like he was just using her for leverage, but his thumb betrayed him with a gentle caress down her thigh. Knowing he was caught, Gome tried to gloss over his small action. With a big grin, he dangled the tassel between their faces.

"Your foe, my.." He wanted to call her dear, or darling, or any pet name that would claim her as his, but he restrained himself.

Morticia smiled as she took the little twists of golden fabric out of his hand.

"My hero." The playful title was accompanied with a light touch on his cheek. Although he drank every second of her affection with insatiable thirst, their flirtatious banter tore at his fragile heart. Their relationship was starting to grow, but he longed for the solidity of their thirteen years of blissful marriage. Everything about the evening seemed perfect except that he could not express his love for his wife. There he was, sitting dangerously close to his only temptation and his desire was forced to continuously grow, feeding on his withering soul.

Gomez didn't realize how long he had been staring at her, until her sapphire eyes shifted uncomfortably. Embarrassed, he resumed his place against the tree trunk. Morticia began to busy herself, gathering up discarded dishes that were in her reach. There was an awkwardness between them, both wanting to speak but neither knowing what to say. Finally Morticia's lyrical voice broke the silence.

"There is a bite of bullfrog pie left. Gomez?"

She was asking if he wanted it, and his initial reaction was to deny the food. He was so full he thought he would burst, but then he noticed how Morticia was scraping the little piece of pie onto a fork and found himself speechless. All his protests fell silent as she turned with the fork in her hand and offered it to him. His lips were around the utensil before his brain realized what he had done. Morticia's eyes were wide as he pulled away from her, chewing the savory bite. As soon as the food slid down his throat, he flashed her his toothy smile.

"I just couldn't wait!"

His charm won the reappearance of her smile. There was a brief second where Gomez thought he saw her eyes glance down to his lips, but she turned her attention back to the dishes depriving him of another chance to catch her.

"Let me do that, Mrs. Addams." Gomez said as he started to gather up the remains of their picnic.

"Oh no, you've done enough. I can clean up."

Morticia made no effort to stop, her hands reaching for an empty bowl that once held pokeberry pudding. His warm hands covered hers just as she grabbed the bowl. Again, her eyes met his as she released her hold allowing him to completely envelope her hands.

"Allow me."

For a moment it looked like she would protest, but at the sound of his gently commanding voice she visibly relaxed. He released her hands as she sat back against the tree trunk. He could feel her watching him as he finished packing everything back into their large wooden basket. Stealing a glance at her, he was elated to watch her tempting lips widen in a smile.

"Gomez,"

At the sound of his name, he stopped everything to look at her.

"Are you unhappy here?"

Before he could answer, she continued.

"Do you like working here? Can you see yourself staying on with us?"

Gomez was lost in the moonlight reflected in her eyes as he replied.

"I can't imagine being anywhere else."

He watched with agonizing anticipation as her ruby lips parted to reply.

"Morticia," Grandmama's voice called as she walked under the willow leaves. Instantly, Morticia's attention was focused on her mother in law.

"The children jumped in the quicksand again."

"Those little devils." she smiled.

Morticia began to move, maneuvering her body from its sitting position and readying herself to stand. Gomez jumped to his feet, reaching out to hold her arm as she stood up. Feeling her lean into him for support, gave his heart a fresh breath of love. Long fingers caressed his sleeve once she had found stability in her footing.

"Thank you, Gomez." Turning to Mama she continued."Now, let's see how covered the children are."

Wordlessly Gomez and Morticia followed Mama to where the children were happily stuck, with Gomez's eyes never leaving Morticia's visage. There was a happiness that illuminated off her pale face and shone in her bright eyes that was controlled entirely by the presence of her children. Laughter filled the air as they spotted Thorn and Ivan throwing handfuls of soil at each other in the distance. Gomez was entranced by the look of pure love plastered on Morticia's lovely face. There were a myriad of memories stored in his mind, where he was the recipient of such a look.

Suddenly, his most recent encounters with Morticia began to replay in his thoughts. Although his wife was a loving mother, the attentiveness and dedication displayed by this doppelganger was exaggerated. Then he recalled their conversation about her marriage to Edgar. Morticia openly admitted she did not marry for love, so Gomez assumed her statement about love finally growing was a reference to Edgar. Now, Gomez was starting to wonder if Edgar was indeed who she was talking about. Confusion began to swarm his insides as he tried to decipher the meaning behind everything Morticia had said to him during their private interactions. A brief moment of clarity began to shine through his jumbled thoughts, but it disappeared at the sound of her voice.

"Alright, children. Time to get out."

They both groaned in disappointment. Mama wrapped her arms around Ivan, and began to pull him out of the sinking earth. Morticia went to do the same with Thorn, when Gomez grabbed her elbow making her step back. Reaching for Thorn, he was happy to see that she lifted her arms for him to get a better hold of her. The little girl giggled as she was released from the quicksand, and set back down on solid ground.

"Let's do it again!" she yelled as she tried to run back towards the quicksand. Gomez was quick to catch her hand, his reflexes sharp after years of chasing Wednesday and Pugsley around. The pain of heartache shrouded him as Thorn flashed him a devious little smile, making him long to see his mischievous daughter.

"I think it's time for two little bats to take a bath." Grandmama patted Ivan's head as he yawned.

"Mama, would you mind getting them started? Gomez and I will stay and clean up."

Eudora nodded, taking both children's hands in hers. "Come on, kids. I have a potion that will make your bubbles turn different colors!"

"Yay!" they screamed as they ran towards the house.

"Works every time." Mama said as she passed Gomez and Morticia. Although Gomez smiled at the older woman's words, Morticia didn't even seem to notice that Mama had said anything. Curious as to what held her attention so fiercely, Gomez followed her gaze to the shrinking figures of the kids. Ophelia's overloved letter popped into his mind as he watched the children disappear into the distance.

"How old is Thorn?" Gomez asked once the dark little figures had been swallowed by the distance.

"She just turned eight." Morticia replied simply.

At last Gomez felt as if he was a step closer to finding his way back home. He now fully believed that Morticia did not love this imposter husband, that all her love was completely devoted to her children. Winning her heart seemed like such an easy task now that he thought Edgar had no claim on it. Courage was building inside him with each step as they made their way back to the weeping willow. Gomez had no idea how he was going to begin, but he knew he had to tell Morticia of this potion induced hell. His mind raced over the various ways he could try and casually bring up the effects of unknown magic, when her sweet voice filled his ears.

"Mama mentioned you were asking about a potion."

Gomez thanked whatever angel or demon was looking out for him.

"Yes!" he was so excited, he stopped in his tracks.

"Perhaps I can help."

Morticia continued walking despite Gomez's sudden stationary position. She only took a few steps before his body helplessly followed her. Glancing over her shoulder, she began to question him.

"Do you know what incantation was said over the potion?"

Gomez shook his head.

"How long did it take for the magic to work?"

Brushing willow leaves out of his way, Gomez tried to remember the time between drinking the potion and finding himself stuck in this alternate reality.

"I think it happened immediately. I remember drinking it then waking up on the kitchen floor."

Morticia turned to look at him, her brow furrowed with confusion.

"The kitchen?" she asked.

"Yes. I was in the same spot where I had been standing, but suddenly I was on the floor."

"When did this happen?"

"Two days ago."

"Two days ago? Was it one of Mama's potions?"

"Well, sort of." Morticia was waiting for more of an explanation, when Gomez placed his hand on her back and motioned for her to sit. Holding her arm until she was comfortably seated. Running his hand through his hair, Gomez started pacing in front of her visibly stressed out.

"Gomez?"

Sighing, he kneeled in front of her. He could feel sweat beading his palms, as he struggled to find the right words.

"Whatever it is Gomez, you can tell me." Her long nails tenderly grazed his cheek. Meeting her eyes, he took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth placing a soft kiss in the hollow of her palm. He reminded himself that despite everything this was Morticia, his querida. She was his partner, his soul mate, and there were no secrets kept between them.

"I know." he whispered. As he prepared himself to go on, worry squeezed at his heart forcing him to imagine the worst case scenario. "I just hope you'll believe me because if you don't, I don't know how I'll go on."

Morticia waited patiently as Gomez took a few deep breaths. At last, he began telling Morticia about how he drank the potion. He described the color and smell, and how it felt as he swallowed it.

"I don't understand." Morticia interrupted. "If it is Mama's potion, why didn't she just tell you what it was? I also don't see why you would think I wouldn't believe you. It seems like a perfectly innocent mistake."

Needing to feel her skin against his, he took her hand. A revival of strength filled him, as his thumb brushed over her bony knuckles.

"Morticia, this isn't where I belong. The potion, it changed my life. No, it stole my life!" He paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "My name is Gomez Addams. This is _my_ home, Mama is _my_ Mama, and you…" Gomez squeezed her hand and stared into her wide eyes. "Tish, you're _my_ wife."

Nausea overwhelmed him as she pulled her hand free from his. As his words sank in, she tried backing away from him but was trapped by the hard bark of the tree behind her.

"No Tish, please listen." He tried to calm her, her rapidly rising and falling breast giving away her nervousness. Glancing towards the house, Morticia was clearly trying to find an escape. Bile flooded Gomez's esophagus as he realized his time was running out. Morticia maneuvered off the pillow, landing on the cold hard ground with her hip. Gomez could feel his soul being drained from him as he watched her inch away from him.

"I need to go to the children." was her rushed reply as she pulled herself to her feet.

Quickly Gomez reached for her, grabbing her upper arms in his hands.

"Tish," he started to plead, but the look in her eyes made him release his hold. She was gone before he could exhale the shallow breath he had been holding in his tight throat. Never in his wildest nightmares did Gomez ever think he would see such a look in his wife's eyes directed at him. A sea of turmoil and fear stormed in the black pits in the center of her clouded blue hues.

Despair filled every fiber of his being, tearing his broken heart in two. All thoughts drained from him as he succumbed to the misery of his situation. His knees could no longer support his body as sorrow weighed him down. Falling to the ground, his voice released the anguish of his dying soul in a thunderous wail. His breath ran out before his cry was complete, leaving his throat sore with silent agony as his heart continued to scream her name.


	15. Chapter 15

**_*Author's Note* Hello Everyone! I wanted to thank everyone that has left a review. Knowing that you guys are invested in the story always gives me that extra boost to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope to have the next one out soon. Thanks again for all the reviews!_**

It was the darkest hour of night, clouds covered the waning moon as the final whispers of the evening breeze caressed Gomez's tear stained cheeks. Time had passed him by, leaving him to wallow in his sorrow beneath the weeping willow as the night dragged on. Gomez felt trapped in limbo, unable to move backward or forward. His mind flipped between feeling a vast abyss of emptiness, to struggling under the crushing weight of his tormented emotions. Through his conflicted and endless internal torture, only one thought stayed consistent: his need for Morticia. As if she was as vital for his life as breathing, his mind repeated her name with desperate urgency.

The sound that hooked Gomez and dragged him back into the world was so soft he wasn't sure he actually heard it. Again, his ears were alerted to the sound and he strained to figure out what it was. As if being reeled in by the mysterious noise, Gomez found himself walking back towards the house. Just as the Addams home came into view, the high pitched laughter of children filled his ears revealing itself as the intriguing sound that lured him from his misery.

"Children?" he called, and the giggling immediately stopped. As Gomez approached the large tombstone that hid the hushed voices, he called again. There was a small fear that he was imagining the whispers, and he would see nothing when he peeked around the large structure marking the resting place of his ancestor. When he saw Thorn's ebony braids he felt a brief sigh of relief before new worry seized his heart.

"Children, what are you doing out here?"

Both kids looked up at Gomez with wide eyes, a small shallow grave between them with Thorn's headless doll laying inside.

"Are we in trouble?" Ivan asked.

"No!" Gomez was quick to put his worries to rest. Crouching down, Gomez began to gently question them. "I thought Grandmama went to give you a bath?"

"She did." Thorn answered as poured a handful of dirt over the doll.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Mother never tucked us in." Ivan answered.

"We want to wait for father." Thorn chimed in.

Her soft statement broke Gomez's heart. Lovingly, he ran his hand from the top of Thorn's head down her ebony braid.

"Sweet little bat." Gomez said as his fingers released her silky hair. "You know, if you get a good night's sleep you won't be tired tomorrow. That means you can spend all day playing with your father."

The children looked at each other, silently agreeing that Gomez was right. Without another word, Ivan raised his arms for Gomez to pick him up. After lifting Ivan, Gomez reached down for Thorn. With a child in each arm, Gomez started walking to the house. He felt his heart warm as Ivan rested his head against his shoulder, nuzzling against him to get comfortable. Thorn's little arms were wrapped around his neck, a smile spreading Gomez's lips as she tightened her hold.

Maneuvering as delicately as possible, Gomez opened conservatory door. The entire house was dark, not a single light on to guide him. Expertly, Gomez walked through the house and up the stairs. By the time he made it to the kids rooms, they were fighting sleep. As soon as Ivan's head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep. Thorn wasn't as easy. Gomez tucked her in, but she sat right up again.

"Will you tell me a story?"

He couldn't say no to her soft hopeful voice. Sitting on the side of her bed, he struggled to think of a story that would be dull enough to lull her to sleep. As he rambled on about a girl that saved a lost dragon, he saw her eyes shut. When he was convinced she was asleep, Gomez finally snuck away.

With the click of Thorn's door behind him, Gomez rushed down the hall to the master bedroom. Since the children's innocent statement that Morticia didn't tuck them in, his anxiety was on high alert. Something was wrong if she didn't attend to them like she said she was going to. A warm dim light could be seen through the crack of the bedroom door. He tried to peek inside, but how it was angled he couldn't see anything but the wall. Exhaling, he gave a soft knock on the door. When there was no answer, he pushed the door open. It creaked open to reveal an empty room.

The light was coming from a candle sitting on Morticia's vanity, drawing his attention to a corner of paper sticking out from behind the mirror.

Curiosity took over, and he crossed the room to pull at the hidden parchment. When his fingers reached the corner, he could feel how worn the paper was. Glancing behind him as it slid from its hiding spot, Gomez couldn't stop himself despite his growing guilt. At last the envelope was freed from its prison. Morticia's name was written on the front and there were little stains where tears had spread the ink. Carefully he pulled the letter out, and once again heard Ophelia's light voice fill his head. He read each word carefully, realizing that this letter changed the course of all these doppelgangers lives. One paragraph jumped out at him and stabbed his racing heart.

"_You do not understand my pain, Morticia. My entire being is consumed by love, I am a prisoner in my own body. I cannot breathe without him, let alone continue to live knowing he will not be mine. He has possessed me, and if I cannot be with him I will die."_

Gomez sympathized completely. Her desperation grew as the letter continued. There were several times that she begged Morticia to understand and to forgive her. Then his heart sank with the words: "_I'm begging you, do this for me."_ Upset, he had to look away from the letter. When he felt ready to continue reading, Ophelia's words nauseated him.

"_If I am forced to go through with this marriage, know that I am not long for this world. Please Morticia, my life rests entirely in your hands. Only you can save me from this hell."_

Gomez remembered how soft spoken and obedient Morticia was in her youth, and imagined how her gentle heart would have shattered at Ophelia's desperate pleading.

"_You are lucky, you aren't weighed down by love. He is a good man, I'm sure he will make a fine husband; and when you fall in love he will already be yours."_

Gomez couldn't bear to read any more. A new determination to find Morticia washed over him, he was going to convince her that he was telling the truth. Not only did he want to escape this hell, he wanted to rescue her from hers. With great care, he folded the letter up and re-hid it before leaving to find Morticia.

He had checked most of the house and had found no sign of her when it dawned on him to check the cave. Whenever she had to focus, Morticia secluded herself within its damp walls. He could smell the smoke before he saw the light of the candles. Surrounded by several stacks of open books, Morticia's still form was hunched over on the cold hard ground. As Gomez approached her, he couldn't help but glance at the pages that surrounded her sleeping body. His breath caught as he realized they were all spellbooks, open to different potions. He felt like crying as he realized Morticia must at least want to believe him.

Hope filled his soul as he imagined that Morticia wanted to believe his story because of the undeniable love they had for each other. He hoped that she had re-read Ophelia's letter only to realize that the same fiery passion her sister had written about was now ignited in her own heart. Long raven hair cascaded down the small pile of books that acted as her impromptu pillow. Kneeling down, he let his fingers indulge themselves in caressing the soft tresses. For a moment, he thought the action had woken her up because of how she sighed in her sleep. Gently, he scooped her up in arms. Her head laid heavily against his shoulder as he lifted her body. Stepping over the various books, he carried her out of the cave.

Skipping a beat, his heart realized her hand was on his chest before he even felt it.

"Darling?" her sleepy voice whispered.

Gomez squeezed her tighter against him as he instinctively kissed her forehead then whispered "Shh Cara mia, go back to sleep.".


	16. Chapter 16

**_*Author's Note* Thank you again for leaving reviews! I just want to add a quick warning that this chapter does get a little gory. Also, the quote I reference is from Dracula, which Edgar was reading in an earlier chapter ;)_**

Although he had hoped she would fall back asleep, the sound of his voice made her more alert. Lifting her head to look up at him, she groggily said his name before she realized that he was carrying her in his arms. When he felt the panic jolt through her body, he reluctantly set her down. Morticia glanced around, noticing that he had made it to the bottom of the stairs as she slept.

"Gomez," she started, but he immediately interrupted her. His hands reached out to grab her arms, forcing her to face him as he spoke.

"Tish, before you say anything let me try to explain."

Even in the dark her sapphire eyes sparkled, drawing him closer to her. Gomez took another step towards her, their bodies only a breath away from melting into one another.

"I didn't mean to startle you, I just couldn't stop myself. I couldn't take it anymore! Morticia, you don't understand the hell I've been living without you. I know I sound mad, but you must believe me. This potion has ripped my life apart and dangled it before me, and I don't know how to get it back. The worst part is seeing you, Tish. I cannot bear seeing you with another man, to see you looking at me as if you don't know who I am."

His hand cupped her chin, tilting her face up towards his.

"Querida, I would happily die for you, but to live without you is a pain a cannot endure."

Beating rapidly against his chest, his heart anxiously waited for her reaction. Gently caressing his cheek, her fingers spoke before her whispered voice.

"I believe you."

It was a quiet statement, but it was all he needed to hear. In one swift motion, he had completely enveloped her lithe frame in his arms. The force of his hold was almost lethal, squeezing her so tight he doubted she could breathe. Even though he knew his hold was crushing, fear forbade him from loosening his embrace.

"Tish," he sighed into her hair.

When her hands rubbed down his back, he thought his heart would burst from happiness. Pulling away slightly, he met her eyes. Studying the shades of blue, he tried desperately to find that familiar gleam of love he was so used to seeing. He was growing distraught as he swam in her pools filled with pity, affection, and apprehension. Without realizing it, his eyes flicked down to her ruby pout before returning to the cool glistening blue. That's when he saw it, that little glisten in her widened pupils that told him what her heart was thinking. Tortuously slowly, he started to lean down, his lips aching to feel hers against them. Morticia's breath was shallow and fast as he closed the gap between them. He hovered just above her waiting mouth, nervousness stopping him from crashing against her. A million thoughts ran through his mind as he contemplated what he was about to do. Kissing Morticia would complete his soul, but the thought of losing her again ate away at his sanity. He knew he wouldn't be able to withstand the heartache if they kissed only to have her pull away from him.

Gomez felt the visceral torment of her pushing him away, as his fears were realized before his lips were even able to taste her sweet flesh. For a few seconds he refused to let her go, fighting desperately to keep her in his arms. Her fingernails scraped against his arms as she tried to push him off of her. When he heard the front door close, he finally released his hold. Gomez hadn't heard the faint sounds of the key in the ancient brass lock, but he was glad Morticia did.

Edgar stumbled in whistling to himself. They could hear as he opened the closet door to hang up his coat, laughing and mumbling to himself as he did so. Wild with desperation, Gomez took Morticia's hand in his.

"Come with me."

He pulled her, and his strength dragged her a few steps but it was clear she was not willing to follow. Wide eyed, Morticia glanced from his hopeful, pleading eyes to the foyer where Edgar's footsteps could be heard. His whole being suddenly felt heavy, as he released her hand. As she met Gomez's eyes, her lips parted ready to give him some sort of explanation, but the words were strangled by Edgar's surprised voice.

"Morticia?"

Gomez watched as the sound of her name filled the air and briefly forced Morticia's eyes closed. When they opened again, their light had been dimmed and a small forced smiled pulled at her lips as she faced Edgar. It was clear that Edgar was intoxicated, as he stumbled over to Morticia without even noticing Gomez. Rage was building up in Gomez as he watched Edgar's hands run down Morticia's arms.

"I thought I told you not to wait, my pet."

Morticia's eyes flashed to Gomez, begging him to leave while he was still unseen.

"I couldn't help it. You know how I worry." she whispered.

Edgar seemed extremely pleased with that response, grabbing at Morticia's body with a new hunger. Murder flashed through Gomez's mind as Edgar pulled on Morticia's hair tilting her head back and exposing the ivory flesh of her throat. His finger traced over her pulsating artery as he licked his lips.

"The blood is life, and it shall be mine." Edgar quoted as he leaned down to bite into Morticia's flesh, but she was quick to back away.

"Not tonight, Edgar darling."

He wasn't listening though, he pulled her against him and sunk his teeth into the side of her neck. Morticia's painful cry unleashed the animalistic beast inside Gomez and he tackled Edgar to the ground. The crack of Edgar's nasal bones beneath Gomez's fist was followed by the sweetly metallic smell of fresh blood. Gomez was sitting on Edgar, the punches alternating between hands as the man below was struggling to breathe. Morticia had tried desperately to pull Gomez off of Edgar, but he was so lost in his blind rage he didn't feel her tugging at him or hear her frantically calling his name.

Sharp and pointed, the end of a dagger against his chest finally brought Gomez to reality. Looking down to see the shiny blade, he followed it's handle up to the willowy hand and arm that held it. Morning light was filling the room, forcing Gomez to fully see the situation around him. Trembling, Morticia stood before him. As his eyes met hers, he saw the fear that completely possessed her.

"Let him up." she ordered, her dagger still threatening his heart.

Looking down, Gomez saw the damage he had done to Edgar. Choking on the blood that gushed from his broken nose, Edgar desperately gasped for air as he was released from the pressure of Gomez's body on his chest. Morticia's eyes wandered to her struggling husband, despite her guarded stance against Gomez. Piercing his flesh, the dagger penetrated Gomez as he took a step towards Morticia. The sudden pressure pushing against the weapon, made Morticia's focus return to Gomez. To her horror, he took another step towards her the dagger digging deeper into his chest. She bent her elbow, trying to assure him she didn't actually mean to harm, but she was still too alarmed to completely release the weapon.

With swollen hands, he reached for her face. With unrealized strength, he pulled Morticia against him. As his desperate lips finally met hers, the dagger pierced his racing heart. Gomez didn't notice the pain of the blade invading his body, all senses drowned out by the taste of his beloved's plump pout against him. His fingers delved into her hair, pushing her head even closer to him. Begging entrance, his tongue brushed against her lips. Just as her mouth parted submitting to him, blood poured from his throat. Gomez's knees buckled beneath him as the crimson liquid spurted from his mouth. At last his hand reached at the throbbing pain in his chest, feeling the dagger that was lodged completely between his ribs. Gagging on his thick bubbling blood, he fell to the floor pulling Morticia down with him.

Her muffled voice filled his ears, as his eyes searched for her desperately. With what little strength he had left, his hand found her face, making her meet his eyes. His thumb brushed across her blood stained lips as he tried to say what his voice was no longer able to convey. Before darkness enveloped his being, he felt her soft hand cover his and saw the sparkle in her tear filled eyes that consumed his soul.


	17. Chapter 17

**_*Author's note* Thank you all for following this story, it makes me so happy that you have enjoyed it. I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter in Gomez's journey. I have loved writing this story and want to send a special thank you to BloodDiamond13 and Crocodilesunlimited for their advice. _**

Black began to fade into a warm red, the familiar color of the light penetrating his closed eyelids. As soon as he became aware that he was alive, his body began to violently gasp for air. Convulsing, he could feel the cold stone floor against the side of his face. Gomez had no control over himself, and helplessly waited for his body's instincts to take over. Flooding his esophogus with force, vital air began to fill his lungs. The immense rush that filled his body was released in bursts of hoarse coughs. When at last he was in control of his limbs, his hands clutched at his breast desperate to remove the blade lodged in his heart. His roaming fingers found no trace of the death weilding dagger, nor did they find the cavernous wound that drilled through his flesh with deadly precision. Needing to see if what he felt was true, his eyes lowered to study his chest. Crimson did not stain his clothes, in fact there was no evidence of the weapon's sharp penetration.

"It's alright, Gomez." Mama's voice accompanied the stroking of her hand against the top of his head.

Still suffering from traumatizing shock, Gomez stared at her wide eyed as his tongue struggled to form words.

"Calm down, son. That's it, take a deep breath."

Gomez tried to follow Eudora's gentle instructions, but his mind was being stampeded by questions.

"Now, don't get up too quickly or you'll lose whatever is in your stomach."

Gomez was still wildly upset. Mama pulled a chair from the wall and sat down next to Gomez.

"Well," she started as she placed her elbows on her knees to lean down towards him. "I guess you learned your lesson."

Eudora chuckled at her own words. Trying to lighten the mood and calm Gomez down.

"That potion is very popular amongst women with roaming husbands. Makes them see how good they got it at home. Reminds them what family means. Of course, if it fails they wake up and get divorced, but you can't win every time."

At last, words formed in Gomez's dry mouth.

"Mama, I'll never take my life for granted. Without you, the children, and my darling Morticia, I have nothing."

"That's sweet Gomez, but I meant your lesson not to drink just anything that's in my cauldron."

"I learned that lesson too." Gomez rubbed his chest, phantom pains still plaguing him. "Did everyone wonder where I was?"

Eudora chuckled and glanced at the moose tail clock on the wall. "They didn't have time to wonder, Gomez. You've only been unconscious for about thirty seconds."

Gomez was having a hard time processing everything, he closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers across his forehead trying to steady his thoughts.

"I was there for almost three days, Mama. I know I was!"

"Three? You got out just in time! I'd hate to think what would've happened if you didn't."

Gomez thought about questioning her meaning behind that statement, but felt it was better to stay ignorant for the sake of his sanity.

"Mama," Gomez pushed himself off the ground, immediately regretting the force of his action as nausea seized him. Strong, tender hands steadied him as he struggled to keep his balance.

"Mama," he repeated as he covered his eyes with his hand. "Morticia," he whispered. "I need to see Morticia."

"I think she's with Cleopatra."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded and pulled away from Mama. As much as he wanted to run to her, dizziness shackled his feet. Eudora took hold of his elbow to help him.

"Gomez, just wait a minute. You need to take it easy, your body needs to adjust."

"No mama," he brushed her hand away. "I need to see her."

Stumbling out of the kitchen, Gomez leaned against the wall as he took one shaky step after another. His heart grew heavy as he thought of how far away the conservatory felt. It felt like lead was in the lining of his shoes, and with each step his enthusiastic energy decreased.

As he reached the entrance to the living room he paused to catch his breath, and felt his heart race at the sight of her. Her back was to him, he only realized what held her attention when a plump blossom fell to the floor scattering petals across the tentacle hem of Morticia's dress.

"Tish" her name was no more than a sigh, but to his complete delight it made her turn to face him. Holding a rose in one hand and shears in the other, she smiled as she met his eyes. Gomez's grin found its place on his face as he stared at her.

"Gomez?" she questioned softly at his lack of zealous affection towards her.

"I've missed you so much." he admitted as tears stung his eyes. Before he knew it, Morticia was in front of him caressing his face.

"Oh Gomez, darling. I've missed you too." she cooed as he kissed her palm.

Wrapping his arms around her waist with sudden force, he felt the air squeezed from her lungs.

"Darling, are you alright?" Morticia asked as her long nails raked through his hair.

Gomez pulled back slightly to look at her. Eyes feasted upon each other, her blue hues filling Gomez's soul with the love it craved. Still not convinced he wasn't imagining her, Gomez slowly leaned down to capture his wife's lips. To his surprise, her lips met him halfway on his descent. At last Gomez felt at home, his nausea disappeared as they clung to each other and let their lips begin their favorite dance.


End file.
